SparkFire
by ReddMime
Summary: Aurora Fields no se extrañó cuando Clint Barton tocó la puerta de su departamento, si lo hizo de que no fuera Tony Stark. Pero tampoco era importante luego de los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo al rededor del mundo.


Corrió por las apretadas calles de Berlín, había visto cada reporte que tenían en la televisión, muy poca gente rondaba las grandes avenidas, las razones eran obvias, la gente estaba asustada.  
Entro a la siguiente avenida observando la tienda del único estadounidense que conocía.

\- Hallo -llamó Rory con entusiasmo.

\- Rory -Rió el señor Deeper con algo de sorpresa. - Estaba por cerrar.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó la peli-negra, mirando la hora. - Pero si son casi las seis y media, demasiado temprano.

El señor Deeper suspiró por un largo tiempo, saliendo del mostrador y cambiando el cartel de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

\- Nadie ha venido en todo el día, de hecho eres la primera -murmuró, y comenzó a abrir una pequeña bolsa de papel. - ¿lo de siempre? -asentí lentamente observando como los pequeños muffin de chocolate entraban en la pequeña bolsita.

Observó cada uno de sus pasos entregándole la bolsa y ella el dinero.

\- Gracias señor Deeper. -exclamó la chica - que tenga una buena tarde.

\- Rory -dijo haciendo que la chica se diera la vuelta, - las calles no son seguras, ya nada es seguro, ten cuidado.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario.

-Usted también -dijo antes de irse.

Se veía el atardecer entre las cálidas nubes que poco a poco desaparecían entre el cielo, sus pisadas se hicieron más lentas cuando comenzaba a entrar al pequeño departamento en el que vivía.

La computadora estaba encendida aún, miles de códigos en verde se desplegaban entre la pantalla negra, de su laptop.

\- Veamos que tienes hoy para mi. -murmuró.

Se abrieron un montón de pestañas emergentes del buscador, su vista se fijó en una de noticia bastante interesante.

"...acuerdo de Sokovia deja centenar de muertos, entre ellos el Rey T'Chaka..."

\- Demasiado sangriento para un accidente -susurró tecleando y volviendo a investigar.  
Pasó un rato cuando las mismas noticias en miles de idiomas se volcaron en su computadora, no encontraba nada que sirviera de ayuda, tuvo que tomarlo por sus propias manos.

El congreso tenía variadas cámaras reconectadas a su sistema, la base de datos de seguridad no era para nada segura, sabía que podía, hasta que dio con el clavo.

-Bingo, -exclamó con una sonrisa.

Las cámaras de seguridad mostraban a un hombre, gorra y chaqueta ajustada, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quien era el rostro puesto en aquellas imágenes.

-Soldado del invierno -aseguró Rory.

Había escuchado distintas teorías de quien era el individuo del brazo de metal.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, la chica saltó de su asiento cerrando todas las páginas y mostrando un fondo de pantalla de tulipanes holandeses.

\- Aurora, öffne die tür. -gritó alguien al otro lado en alemán.

\- Frau Filtz -respondió de igual forma.

\- Sie müssen den letzten monat des verkaufs -la señora habló audazmente.

\- Es tutmir leid, ich habe es morgen als erstes vergessen, ich werde es bezahlen. -quizo disculparse pero la señora ya se había ido.

Suspiró con el corazón rebotando ruidosamente en sus oídos, cerró la puerta volviendo a precipitarse a su escritorio.

Había estado en los más recónditos rincones de internet, sabía miles de teorías apostando por el soldado del invierno, teorías de iluminatis, extraterrestres, enviados de los alemanes, entre otras cosas, la más convincente para ella por supuesto era la de un anónimo y menos con menos credibilidad.

El soldado del invierno era James Barnes, nadie podía quitarle aquella teoría.

Buscó reconocimiento facial en archivos de los años 40 con los actuales de la cámara de Austria, aún así salía sin reconocimiento, intentó una vez más, utilizando cualquier otra imagen de la cercanía.

Las imágenes comenzaron a salir, había reconocimiento, una sonrisa se originó en su rostro.

James Barnes estaba vivo.

Pero una pequeña inferencia salió a flote, las imágenes eran de ese mismo día, pero no eran de Austria eran de Rumania.

Algo no estaba bien en absoluto. 


End file.
